who knew I could like or love you?
by sportbrat101
Summary: this is a fic on knuckles and rouge for you guys to enjoy so please review and no mean comments please!


Who knew I could like or love you?

It was an average day for a certain echidna named knuckles, who happened to be doing the same old task everyday of his life ever since the day he was born. you know guarding the master emerald from thieves and sometimes a certain bat girl he knew, but today would be no different just the same as always.

Standing on the same temple he would always stand on, he thought about rouge and on what that girl would be up to. it had been 2 or 3 weeks since he last saw her and how she was trying to steal the master emerald again. but he also thought back to what she had said last time.

(Flashback)

"you know knuckles I sometimes don't always come here to steal your big stone" she said with a smirk, " is that so? bat girl!" knuckles shouted at her.

"Yes, and if you want to know why maybe its because I like being around you when the master emerald doesn't pop into my head" she started to walk a little closer to him, "I'd like to believe that" he teased.

Rouge walked closer to him "I think you will" knuckles stopped smirking and looked up at her with confusion, rouge only had to take 2 more steps until she was close to knuckles lips.

"uh..." he said with a blank look on his face, rouge took two steps closer to him until she could see the blush on his face."w-what are ya-" knuckles stuttered at that moment rouge shushed him by pressing a finger to his lips "proving my point" she whispered.

knuckles didn't know what to do, all he could do was stand there and wait to see what she was going to do, she tryed to press her lips against his but it was interrupted by a call from her wrist watch,she leaned back rolling her eyes as she answered it. knuckles heart was pounding wildly in his chest from what was happening, as soon as rouge was done talking to who ever she looked up at him "sorry knuckles I have a mission to go on, you know g.u.n unit, so I'll see you later" she winked but before flying off she said one last thing "you know knuckles I just may end up liking you or loving you" than she blew him a kiss and left.

(end of flash back)

all knuckles could think about was rouge's last words before she disappeared of to who knows where. " who needs that girl around anyway!" he said, than knuckles stopped 'do I like having that girl around?' he asked himself 'of course not! all she try's ta do is steal the master emerald' knuckles chuckled at that.

until a certain bat named rouge walk up the stairs of the temple "hi ya knuckles" she said, knuckles looked up in surprise "r-rouge?".

"long time no see" she smiled "uh... what are you doing here?" he asked, rouge walk over to the confused echidna "I just thought I could see you today and see what's new with you" "oh really?", "you don't believe me?" she asked "why should I? you always want to steal my emerald".

'this guy won't say he missed me, oh well I have ways' rouge thought with out thinking she walked up to knuckles and planted a kiss on his cheek, then backed away to see his reaction. knuckles stood there with a blank look on his face not to mention he was blushing madly, '...did she just do what I think she did?...'he asked himself.

there was a long pause until rouge said "well are you still dazed or what?" "uh...r-rouge d-do you r-really mean what you just s-said?" he asked."well I hate to admit it but I always had this crush on you! I don't know what it is about you I like so much, but since you always think I'm after your emerald, I'm not cause I like being around you even though you have a short temper" explained rouge "and yet I care about you your always alone on this big island, and if you don't like me then that's okay, I just wanted to tell you" she ended sadly.

rouge turned and was ready to leave until knuckles finally spoke,that caused rouge to turn around and look at him "uh...rouge that's not true, I... uh... oh god... I care about you and I hate to admit it but when your gone with g.u.n I worry about you, cause I don't know if your gonna get hurt or not"

rouge couldn't believe what she just heard but knuckles wasn't done yet "and I think your really pretty, besides I'm glad to have you in my life" he finally finished, to knuckles it felt like a lot of weight came off his chest. "really? she asked "really,really" he responded.

rouge couldn't help but smile, she walked closer to him and he did the same until they could feel each other's breath agenst their face, with out hesation rouge made her move and connectedher lips to knuckles for the first time. knuckles was taken in by rouge's kiss then he placed his arm's around rouge's wasit to deepen the kiss as she placed her arms around knuckles neck.

the two seemed to kiss for what felt like hours until one of them broke apart, knuckles was panting then he whispered "I-I love you rouge" the other smiled "I love you to knuckles" she replied. the two kissed again and when they broke apart the went to eged and stat down to look at the ocean veiw.

8 years later

rouge was sitting on the temple stairs watching the sunset on the ocean water, while running a hand over belly that beared her and knuckles a little bundle of joy that would be coming in just one more month away. she smiled as she felt the child moving knowing that this child was going to be a active as it's father.

"once you see this world you'll learn to love it" rouge said, the silence was broken by laughing and giggling from her 4 year old daughter raven who resmebled more of her father but had her mom's personality, "help mommy! daddy's chasing me again!" she shouted as she ran up the stair's "your gonna have to run faster than that if you want to get away!" shouted knuckles.

when the girl reached rouge she sat down beside her smiling and panting "mommy did you see how fast I was going?" rouge smiled "yes I did and that was fast" then knuckles came behind her with a smile on his face, he sat down beside rouge and rubed a hand over her belly.

she couldn't help but put a hand on knuckles hand and when they did they leand forward to give each other a loving kiss. "I love you" rouge said "I love you too"he said. "so in just one more month away we will have a new child" knuckles said "yes we will"

from that moment on the little family was watching the sunset form then on until the day came for the child to come in to the world.

the end

(that doesn't sound to cheesy does it? i ran out of ideas so please review to she what you think!)


End file.
